Okaeri
by Leavian
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami bersahabat sejak kecil. Saat masa-masa kebersamaan mereka, Kagami pergi ke Amerika...


**Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Fujimaki Tadayoshi**

**Warning : Sepertinya bakal OOC, ada typo, sepertinya sho-ai juga, Alur yang kecepetan.**

**A/N : Hai, minna. Leavi baru pertama kali buat fanfic kurobas dan baru pertama kali buat fanfic yang sho-ai OAO" jadi maaf misal fanfic ini kurang bagus. Mohon bantuannya! *bow***

* * *

Seorang bocah lelaki berkulit tan tengah berdiri di pinggir lapangan basket yang sepi, tengah menunggu seseorang. Merasa bosan karna orang yang ditunggu belum juga datang, bocah tersebut melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam lapangan dan memainkan bola basket yang sengaja dia bawa dari rumahnya.

"Kenapa dia lama sekali?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bocah berkulit tan tersebut berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring.

"Aomine!"

Merasa dipanggil, bocah bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Seorang bocah dengan warna rambut merah yang dibagian bawahnya berwarna hitam tengah menghampirinya.

"Kau lama sekali Kagami."

"Gomen, gomen. Tadi aku kesiangan." Kagami menguap sesekali untuk menghilangkan rasa ngantuknya.

"_One on one?_" tanya Aomine sembari menyunggingkan senyum di wajahnya.

"Hmm, siapa takut!" Balas Kagami semangat.

Sebuah kebiasaan yang hampir tiap hari mereka lakukan dipagi hari. Aomine dan Kagami, kedua sahabat yang dipertemukan karena hobi yang sama. Mereka terkenal sangat akrab, sampai-sampai Momoi -sepupu Aomine- menganggap jika saja salah satu diantara mereka perempuan pasti banyak orang yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih.

"Daiki?" Ucap Kagami disela-sela permainan mereka.

"hmm?" Aomine tau, jika Kagami memanggil namanya dengan nama kecilnya, pasti dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Besok aku akan pindah ke Amerika."

Perkataan Kagami sukses membuat Aomine menjatuhkan bola basketnya. Wajah semangat yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajah bocah berkulit tan tersebut seketika berubah menjadi wajah orang kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu, Taiga?"

Kagami tidak berani menatap wajah Aomine. Dirinya terlalu takut jika dia menatap sahabatnya tersebut, dia akan susah untuk meninggalkannya.

"Ayahku ada urusan kerja di Amerika dan itu memaksa keluargaku untuk pindah ke sana." Jelas Kagami.

Aomine tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tapi, perkataan Kagami membuat hatinya terasa aneh. Ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya. Bagaimana jika dia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Sampai kapan?" suaranya cukup pelan, tapi masih dapat didengar oleh Kagami.

"Aku…Aku tidak tau."

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat. Baik Aomine dan Kagami masing-masing sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Bukan keinginan Kagami juga untuk berpisah dengan sahabatnya tersebut. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya bangun kesiangan karena hampir semalam penuh, Kagami menolak ajakan orang tuanya untuk pindah ke Amerika.

"Daiki, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" kini Kagami mencoba menatap sahabatnya tersebut. Ada perasaan bersalah yang muncul di hatinya. Ketika dia pergi ke Amerika mungkin dia akan merindukan saat-saat bermain bola basket bersama Aomine, saat mereka berdua bertengkar karna hal bodoh dan …..saat Aomine selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

Kagami tau kalau sahabatnya berbohong. Dia tau dari cara Aomine berbicara sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, Daiki." Kini Aomine menatap Kagami kaget. Perkataannya barusan entah kenapa membuatnya merasa agak sedikit tenang. Ya, Aomine merasa takut jika dirinya tidak dapat bertemu dengan bocah ini lagi.

"Akan ku traktir kau minuman. Tunggu aku disini!" Sahut Kagami yang berangsur pergi membeli minuman.

Kini tinggal Aomine yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan. Dirinya tersenyum pahit mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Jadi, ini terakahir kalinya kau menemaniku bermain basket, Taiga?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang apa dia disana?" Kagami menghampiri Aomine sembari membawa kantung kresek yang berisi minuman.

Dirinya mendapati Aomine tengah tertidur di pinggir lapangan.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?" gumamnya pelan.

Kagami meletakan kantung kresek tersebut perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara berisik yang membuat Aomine terbangun. Rasa penasaran membuat Kagami mendakati Aomine yang tertidur dan memandang wajahnya. "Kalau sedang tertidur kau terlihat lucu, Daiki." Gumamnya pelan.

Entah kenapa Kagami tidak juga pindah dari posisinya. Dirinya tidak merasa bosan memandang wajah sahabatnya tersebut. Ada kesenangan tersendiri saat memandangnya.

Bola mata yang sedari tadi tertutup kini terbuka, menampilkan iris birunya. Cukup lama mereka berdua berpandangan dengan posisi wajah Kagami berada di atas wajah Aomine. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah Kagami karna ketawan memandang sahabatnya yang sedang tertidur.

'_Gawat, dia terbangun' _Batin Kagami panik.

Takut sahabatnya berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Kagami tanpa sadar melakukan hal yang aneh.

"Groaaarr" Kagami menirukan suara harimau dengan kedua tangannya dia angkat, seakan-akan harimau yang mencoba menerkam mangsanya.

'_Manis.' _Pikir Aomine cepat.

"Hoy, Bakagami apa yang kau lakukan?"

Pertanyaan Aomine membuat Kagami sadar dan segera membenarkan posisinya seperti semula. "A..Aku mencoba membangunkan mu Ahomine! Seenaknya tertidur disaat aku membelikan mu minuman."

"Itukan karna kau yang ingin mentraktirku, Bakagami!" Sahut Aomine sembari membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita minum dulu minumannya." Ajak Kagami menyerahkan minuman bersoda tersebut ke Aomine.

"Aku akan merindukanmu."

.

.

.

.

**Ten years Later~**

Sepuluh tahun telah berlalu. Tidak ada yang berubah saat Kagami kembali ke Jepang. Dirinya bersekolah di Seirin dan tentu saja langsung masuk ke dalam club basketnya. Pertemuannya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya membawanya kepada sahabat lamanya Aomine Daiki.

Kagami tidak menyangka sahabatnya kini telah berubah. Pertemuannya di lapangan basket tempatnya dulu bermain bersama Aomine, membuatnya tersadar kalau Aomine kini berbeda. Aomine bersikap seolah dirinya tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat perasaan Kagami sakit.

Dan lagi perkataannya itu _'The only one who can beat me is me' _apa-apaan perkataannya itu. Lihat saja Kagami pasti akan menghancurkan ucapannya yang sombong itu.

Benar saja di Winter Cup, Seirin berhasil mengalahkan Touou, tempat Aomine berada. Di saat itu juga Kagami berharap agar sifat sombong Aomine segera menghilang.

**xxxxxx**

Sore itu Kagami meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain di lapangan basket yang dulu sering dia pakai untuk one-on-one bersama Aomine. Entah kenapa perasaannya belum juga tenang setelah pertandingan tersebut. Apa Aomine benar-benar sudah melupakannya?

"Taiga?"

Suara ini? Kagami tau betul siapa pemilik suara ini. "Daiki?"

Mereka berdua saling menatap dalam diam. Kagami sendiri masih memproses pikirannya. _'Dia masih ingat padaku?'_ batinnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Aomine memulai pembicaraan.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Kagami cepat.

Aomine menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Oh, sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu ternyata kau sudah berubah ya, Bakagami." Ucapnya yang terdengar di telinga Kagami adalah suatu sindiran.

"Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu, Aomine." Geram Kagami.

"Huh? Jadi begitu caramu menyapa seseorang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu?" balas Aomine kini dengan senyum liciknya.

Kagami tidak membalas perkataan Aomine. Dirinya masih mendribble bola basketnya dan memasukannya ke dalam ring. "Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Aomine."

Suasana kembali hening.

"Waktu itu, kau bertindak seolah kau tidak mengenalku. Dan apa-apaan sikap mu yang seolah-olah paling kuat itu?"

Aomine berjalan menghampiri Kagami. Kagami yang melihat Aomine mulai mendekatinya merasakan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat.

"Terima kasih."

"huh?"

"Terima kasih, karna sudah mengalahkan ku."

Butuh waktu lama Kagami mencerna kata-kata Aomine. Mengalahkan? Mengalahkan apa?

"Mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan kemarin, Bakagami!" bagaikan bisa membaca pikiran Kagami, Aomine langsung melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sepertinya bodohnya itu tidak juga menghilang, pikir Aomine.

"Heh? Bukan hanya aku Ahomine! Kuroko dan yang lainnya juga yang membantu ku."

Aomine tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Kagami. Rasanya seperti _de javu_. Bertengakar denga harimau di depannya ini.

"Cih, kenapa kau tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu tau!"

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa kebodohanmu itu tidak juga berubah."

"heh?!"

Lagi-lagi suasan menjadi hening. Perlahan langit mulai gelap diikuti bintang yang mulai terlihat jelas di atas langit.

"Semenjak kau pergi ke Amerika, permainan basket ku jadi terasa membosankan. Tidak ada lawan yang mampu membuatku senang. Mereka semua sudah menyerah terlebih dulu denganku."

Kagami mendengarkan Aomine dengan seksama.

"Lalu ketika aku mendengar kepulangan mu dari Amerika. Aku merasa senang. Aku merasa senang, Taiga. Akhirnya permainan basketku tidak terasa membosankan lagi. Dan kau berhasil mengalahkan ku. Terima kasih."

Kagami tertegun mendengar penuturan Aomine. Tanpa dia sadari kakinya melangkah mendekati Aomine. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Aomine pelan.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan mengalahkan mu lagi." Ucap Kagami dengan senyum lebarnya yang terpampang di wajahnya. Tanpa Kagami sadari, senyumannya tersebut telah membuat pemuda di hadapannya tertegun menatap Kagami. Andai Kagami mempunya pendengaran super, pasti sekarang dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Aomine yang cepat.

"huh? Kagami? Sejak kapan kau mempunyai cincin?" tanya Aomine.

"Ini? Aku mendapatkannya dari Tatsuya ketika di Amerika." Kagami memegang sebuah cincin yang dia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Tatsuya?"

"Hmm, namanya Himuro Tatsuya. Dia juga pemain basket."

'_Bahkan dia memanggil nama kecilnya?! Siapa Himuro itu?'_ batin Aomine

"Oh, untuk apa dia memberimu sebuah cincin?" Kini pertanyaan Aomine seperti seorang pemuda yang sedang cemburu kepada kekasihnya.

"Ini tanda persaudaraan kita. Aku menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak." Jelas Kagami dengan semangatnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hah?! Hanya itu?" tanya Kagami tidak mengerti

"Iya. Apa hanya itu dia memberikanmu sebuah cincin?" tanya Aomine lagi, tangan kanannya kini menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Yap, tentu. Tunggu! Pertanyaan mu terdengar seperti cemburu kau tau..hahaha"

"huh, mungkin."

Kagami membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapanAomine barusan. Apa itu berarti Aomine cemburu?

"Hah, kau tau aku merindukan mu Bakagami."

"Heh?!"

"Aku rindu saat-saat kau ada disini."

"Aku kan sudah kembali, Ahomine. Jadi, mulai sekarang aku akan menang _one on one_ dengan mu!" ucap Kagami mantap.

"Jangan meremehkan ku, Bakagami."

Kagami teringat sesuatu.

"Ah! Untuk merayakan kepulanganku, akan ku traktir kau makan di Maji Burger, bagaimana?"

"Belikan yang lain saja, aku malas jalannya."

'_orang ini.'_ gerutu Kagami

"Baiklah, kau tunggu sini. Aku beli makanan kecil dulu." Jawab Kagami dengan malas. Sampai kapan sifat pemalas pemuda tan tersebut menghilang.

Aomine tidak percaya, dirinya akan bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya itu. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa senang. Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menyengatnya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, dirinya tersenyuman kecil.

Angin yang berhembus membuat dirinya merebahkan dirinya di tengah lapangan tersebut. Bola matanya menatap langit yang sudah gelap dan dihiasi oleh beberapa bintang.

"Kau lama sekali." Gumamnya sebelum hanyut ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?! Dia tidur?"

Kagami menaruh kantung plastik yang berisikan makanan kecil serta minuman dengan perlahan, agar tidak membangunkan Aomine.

'_Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertidur di tengah lapangan seperti ini'_

"Hoy! Ahomine, bangunlah! Kau bisa masuk angin jika tidur disini." Ucap Kagami

Aomine tidak juga terbangun. Kagami menghela napas, mengingat pemuda berkulit tan ini susah sekali untuk dibangunkan.

Satu hal yang Kagami sadari, wajah Aomine berubah. Wajahnya terlihat lebih err tampan dibandingkan dulu. Tanpa sadar Kagami menatap Aomine lebih dekat. Dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan napas dari Aomine. Jantungnya berdetak tidak beraturan.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup kini terbuka. Aomine menatap Kagami yang tengah menatapnya. Kagami tidak menyangka kalau Aomine akan terbangun dengan cepat. Tatapan Aomine membuat Kagami tidak bisa berkutik.

Tanpa Kagami sadari, Aomine menarik kalung pemberian Himuro tersebut dan hal itu membuat wajah Kagami mau tidak mau menjadi lebih dekat dengan wajah Aomine.

.

.

.

5 cm

.

.

.

2,5 cm

.

.

.

Sampai kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Kagami membelalakan matanya kaget.

Ciuman Aomine begitu lembut. Jantung Kagami berdetak makin tidak karuan. Cukup lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Anehnya Kagami tidak menolak ciuman Aomine. Dirinya belum percaya, kalau ciuman Aomine bisa selembut ini.

Ciumpan tersebut terhenti, sampai salah satu diantar mereka kehabisan napas dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Itu hukuman karna memandang wajahku saat tidur." Ucap Aomine.

"EH?!" wajah Kagami sudah memerah. Dirinya tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Dan itu juga sebagai hadiah karna kau sudah kembali."

Dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut, Aomine menarik kembali kalung Kagami dan memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

**END**

**Ahhh! Maafkan Leavi membuat fanfic yang gak jelas ini. Entah kenapa ide ini muncul disaat Leavi melihat gambar di tumblr. **

**Terserah reader mau menganggap ini sho-ai atau friendship..**

**Soalnya Leavi juga gak tau fanfic ini bergenre apa TuT**

**Akhir kata,**

**RnR, Please?**


End file.
